I Was A Teenage Hanyou
by tegiegirl
Summary: This is the story of Inuyasha and Kagome's daughter, Sakura. Basicly the Jewel was shattered again and she falls in love with Miroku and Sango's son, Hajime. It's a lot better than the summary makes it sound. Rated T just to be safe.
1. reshattered

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha………..it is sad that I don't……………If you see it on EBay let me know.**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

I stared at my reflection in the river. The same me stared back as always. A face like my mother's and amber eyes, silver hair, and dog ears like my father. I chuckled to myself I was the daughter of a hanyou and a miko. Now seventeen years after my birth I was a pretty strong hanyou.

My ears pricked at the sound of my mom calling for me from the village. I turned and raced through the forest skidding to a stop in front of her. "What is it?" I asked nonchalantly.

"A crow demon got the jewel again. Your father just went after it. I thought he might like some help." She smiled and pointed towards the west. "They went that way." I nodded and took off after them.

About a half hour later my father and I were just walking back into our hut. My mother looked up from whatever she was cooking, smelled like ramen. "Inuyasha, Sakura, that didn't take long…" she seemed mildly surprised

"Feh, it was only a puny crow demon," My father replied.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A crow swooped down and snatched the shikon jewel from where it hung around my mother's neck. "Oh no, that's the second one today." she said quietly.

"You want me to go get Dad?"

"No, I'll deal with this one myself." She grabbed her arrows from next to her, took aim, and shot. Seconds later the arrow hit the crow square in the body. Suddenly there was a bright flash and my father rushed over to us from the forest.

"Not again…"He groaned.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**What did you think? I know it's short but, cut me some slack this is my first fanfic.**

**Now just push that little review button……I'll take flames if that's all you got.**


	2. leavin'

**It's disclaimer time again…….I don't own it……….is that good enough for ya?**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

I sat under the old god tree picking apart a leaf that had fallen from it. I had gotten bored of listening to my mom explain to Miroku and Sango what had happened. I glanced up as someone walked over and sat down next to me.

"You get bored of listening to them too?" He asked. I turned to look at Hajime, Miroku and Sango's son. He was only a few weeks older than me but was already four inches taller.

"If I was interested do you think I would be out here?" I retorted.

"No. Not really." He smiled and laid down on the grass. "You do know that they're going to drag us along if they leave, right?"

"Yeah……What do you think of that?" I tossed the leaf aside.

"I think it would be kind of fun! Especially if you went!" I blushed as he sat up. He laughed noticing. "What're you blushing about?" I turned away quickly.

"Nothing."

"Alright if you say so…" He stood up. "We should probably head back." I nodded and followed him back to the village.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later we were leaving the village to go look for the shattered jewel just like our parents had years ago. They were going to but it felt kind of strange to be leaving the village that I had spent my entire life in. As we reached the top of the last hill you could see the village from I turned around and looked back.

"Hey Sakura! Hurry up!" Hajime called.

"Coming!" I turned my back on the village that had been my whole world for so long. As I caught up to the others I thought to myself. _Going forward is enough of a challenge without the past weighing you down._

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Yay! My second chappie! Sorry it's short again…………**

**Maybe I'll be more motivated to write longer chapters if you leave some reviews………**


	3. the market incident

**Wait for it……………nope Inuyasha is still not on EBay………….so I must not own it.**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

I looked around at the village we were buying supplies in. I had never been this far from home and I had never thought about how amazing the rest of the world would be. I glanced at my parents they were busy bargaining for some kind of meat. We had been traveling like this for almost two months now and had collected about half of the jewel.

With no Naraku-like force to oppose us things had been pretty easy. Along with the fact that we had just heard that some other demon had almost all of what was left of the jewel we were almost done. I smiled as I walked trough the market. "_Better enjoy this while I can…. It'll all be over soon._"

"What are you so happy about?" Hajime asked from behind me. I jumped not expecting him to be there.

"Hajime! Don't do that!" I practically shouted spinning around to face him.

"Oh come on, are you trying to tell me that you couldn't tell I was behind you? I though you ears and nose were better than mine." He tugged on one of my dog ears playfully.

"Don't do that." I swatted his hand away.

"Alright, but you seriously couldn't tell that I was behind you?"

"Of course I couldn't. There are so many people and foods here I couldn't smell you and in case you haven't noticed it's kind of loud." Suddenly I heard a scream and the smell of blood reached my nose. "There's something happening." I mumbled. Suddenly a man ran past us screaming demon. Hajime glanced at me.

"Let's go." I nodded grabbing my sword from it's sheath. Hajime pulled out his chain sickle as we rushed towards the demon.

The demon was easy work. We had trained together many times before and could come up with combined attacks in a second. We had just finished up when our parents came running up ready for a fight. They looked around at what we had done.

"You couldn't have saved any for us?" My dad said disappointed.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**The hunt for the jewel is going kinda fast huh? Well it was never going to be long in the first place…anyway review a lot. Oh and….. VOTE IN THE POLL ON MY PROFILE!!!!! I NEED YOU TO VOTE BEFORE I PUT UP THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!! I ONLY HAVE ONE VOTE SO FAR AND I NEED AT LEAST FIVE MORE!!!!! NO CHAPTER UNTIL THEN!**


	4. unconscience talking

**Disclaimer……………maybe I don't want to put one on………………fine…I own nothing…………..are you happy now??????**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Sakura! Watch out!" Hajime shouted. I jumped out of the way just in time avoiding the club swung by the oni. Just a second later he was hit instead.

"Hajime!" He flew into the side of the cliff we were fighting under. He hit it hard smashing into the ground even harder. I raced to his side as our parents finished the oni. He was covered in injuries from fighting and his left arm and his right leg were splayed out at odd angles. "Hajime? Are you alright?" As if he would answer me…he was barely breathing as it was.

My mom ran over to where Hajime and I were as my dad picked up the last shard of the jewel. She looked him over cataloging injuries and broken limbs.

"It's not good," she mumbled, "There's nothing that I can do here….We need to get to the nearest village if he is going to even have a chance of surviving." My dad picked him up and took off running. We all followed as quickly as we could.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I sat next to Hajime running over everything that had happened in the last two days. We had gotten here and given Hajime as much medical attention as we could. Whether he lived or died was up to him now. He still hadn't woken up since when he was thrown into the cliff. Though at times it seemed like he could hear you and understand what you were saying to him.

I looked up as my mom entered the room. "Sakura," She put her hand on my shoulder. "You need to get some rest."

I shook my head. "No, Hajime's my best friend and I want to make sure he's okay." She left after that. I don't know how much longer I sat there. I must have dozed off once or twice. A few times I felt like I should get out how I really felt about him but, I was afraid he would wake up. Truth was I had been in love with him for the past year.

Finally I got up the courage to say it…even if he couldn't hear me. "Hajime…ever since we were little I've thought of you like a brother but, recently I've liked you more than that. It's kinda silly saying things like this while you're asleep but, I think it'll make nice practice for when I get the nerve to say it to your face."

Suddenly his eyes fluttered open. "You don't have to," he mumbled smiling.

I felt my face getting warm and rushed out of the house we were staying in. I ran to the nearby forest, climbed up into a tree, and cried.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Love……hate…….. Tell me………………..review……..NOW!………….Before I sic Sakura and Hajime on you………..he may be hurt but he can still fight!**


	5. in the forest

**Okay sorry for not updating people. There was some messed up stuff with the computer. But it's all better now and I have returned. Now, on to the stupid disclaimer.**

**Nothing is owned by me.**

* * *

Over time my sobs slowed down. After a little while I heard a noise below me. Looking down I saw Hajime stumbling on his leg mom had wrapped in a cast. I dropped out of the tree and landed silently behind him.

"You really shouldn't be up yet," I said startling him. He jumped then stumbled grabbing the tree for support. I moved over and helped him regain his balance. "Careful. You'll hurt yourself more."

"I guess that would be pretty bad, huh?" He smiled at me. I looked away quickly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He tilted my head back towards him so he could see my face.

"You've been crying."

"No I haven't." I bit my lip and looked at the ground.

"Oh, come on, is my hearing what you said that bad? It just saves you a lot of trouble."

"Yeah…But you don't feel the same way…do you?"

"When did I ever say that? I came after you with a broken leg and arm didn't I?"

"Yeah but…" He took my chin and tilted my head up. Before I could even react he was kissing me. My mind shorted out in less than a millisecond, if that was even possible. He pulled away from me a second later searching my face for any kind of reaction. I gasped from lack of breathing.

"Good…" he sighed in relief.

"I…um…uh…well…I…" Hajime laughed as I stumbled for words.

"You may be a hanyou but you're still a teenager." He smiled as he tried to stumble back to the house.

"You're not going to get anywhere like that." I supported him so he could actually walk.

"Thanks."

* * *

When we got back our parents were all sitting on the porch. Hajime looked at them in a confused way. "What's going on?"

"Your dad followed you," I mumbled so only he could hear. Hajime immediately turned a deep scarlet. I had known he was there since the beginning and had tried to be vague. I guessed that it didn't work.

* * *

**Yay! They're together! But their parents know…. Oh well. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. It all depends on when it gets written. This isn't the end of this story there still is a lot to come.**


End file.
